


Birthday Boy

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete celebrates his birthday.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> And we have another fandom shout out buried somewhere! See if you can spot it!

Pete was awakened by a kiss somewhere around his left ear. "Mmm...hey you," 

"Hey." Patrick sounded amused. "Wake up, birthday boy."

Pete opened his eyes and sat up. Patrick was sitting on the bed next to him, a pink frosted cupcake covered in sprinkles in one hand. He made a face. "I was hoping for naked Patrick on my birthday," he said, poutng. 

Patrick blushed as he lit the candle on the cupcake and held it out. "Maybe later if you're a good boy." he said, leaning in for a kiss. "Make a wish."

Pete blew it out and took it our of Patrick's hands. He peeled off the wrapper and took a big bite. "Delicious," he asid, licking his lips. "Vecchio's?"

Patrick nodded. "There's another one downstairs for later," he said, giving Pete another kiss. "Happy birthday, love."

Pete took another bite. "Fourty years old," he said, shaking his head. "Never thought I'd make it this far, you know?"

Swallowing hard, Patrick nodded. He didn't like to be reminded of Pete's close calls over the years. "I do know. And I for one am glad you did." he watched as Pete finished the cupcake and licked his fingers clean. "It's your day so you get to choose. What do you want to do?"

"Well, that depends," Pete said, smiling. "How soon are we going to have company?"

"Joe and Andy are coming by later for pizza and a "Star Wars" marathon," Patrick said, ticking points off on his fingers. "And Bronx was flying in this afternoon to stay with us for awhile, but he said he'd call when he came in." He smiled. "Everyone else has already been warned."

"Good." He pulled Patrick into his arms. "Do I get to unwrap my present now?"

Patrick laughed as he laid Pete down against the pillows. "Yes, you do."

Pete slid his hands under Patrick's t-shirt, fingertips brushing against his nipples. "Beautiful," he murmured as he pulled it over his partner's head and tossed it to the floor. His pajama pants followed. "I love your body."

"Love yours, too." Patrick slid a hand under the covers, his eyes going wide when he found out that Pete was already naked. "Well now...I didn't expect such easy access."

"I wanted to be ready for anything," Pete said as he pulled Patrick back into his arms and on top of him. he slid his own arms around the singer's neck. "Make love to me."

Patrick began kissing his way down his chest, pausing to trace Pete's crown of thorn tattoo with his tongue. "So good," he murmured going over his abs as well. "You look so good...so amazing." 

Pete let out a low moan as his fingers tangled in his lover's hair, urging him still lower. "Patrick...baby...please," he begged as his eyes drifted shut. "God, you feel so fucking good."

Patrick kissed the center of his bat heart tattoo before pausing over his erect cock. "Can't wait to taste you," he murmured, his tongue flicking out to catch the pearl of moisture beading at the tip. "So very sweet...can't get enough of you."

Pete groaned, arching his hips into his lover's touch, wanting more than anything to be even closer. "Patrick...angel," he begged. "Do anything you want to me,...please..."

Patrick took Pete at his word. He slid his mouth over his hard cock, closing his eyes for a moment as he got used to the feel, the weight of it against his tongue. He didn't do this often; Pete was the one who was usually on his knees. He loved doing it, though. Loved the taste and the sight and the smell. But most of all he loved the fact that he was giving Pete pleasure. It sent a thrill through him every time.

Meanwhile, Pete was clutching at the sheets for support as his head tossed back and forth. "Please, baby," he gasped. "Please...love you...love you so much..."

 _Love you,_ Patrick thought as he sucked harder, leaving no spot untouched. One hand held Pete's hips down while the other slid further between his legs, petting his balls before gently probing the puckered opening to his body.

Shouting, Pete came hard, his eyes screwed shut ashe spurted down his lover's throat. Patrick quickly swallowed everything down, delighting in the taste.

He let Pete go long enough to slide up his body and give him another kiss. "I love you," he said, his eyes dancing merrily.

"I love you, too," Pete murmured, wrapping his arms around Patrick as he pulled him into yet another kiss. There was a sated smile on his face. "Happy birthday to me."


End file.
